You Should Always Take Drama Club Seriously
by girly tomboy
Summary: To say that Hori was surprised when Kashima just waltzed in, arm broken and with that same cheeky grin of hers, was beyond an understatement.


**Anime: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

**Pairing: Hori Masayuki and Kashima Yuu**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning(s): None**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Izumi Tsubaki.**

* * *

You Should Always Take Drama Club Seriously

* * *

If there was one thing Masayuki Hori, President of the Drama Club, would never be able to deny, it was the fact that his_ precious _kouhai (Or so she loved to call herself) was definitely a superb actor. With near flawless skills on par with that of no one else, and good looks to boot, Kashima Yuu lived up to her renowned title as Prince.

So when the very same Kashima Yuu arrived late to practice the very next day, arm _broken _and various cuts and bandages covering her face from wounds he was pretty damn certain he didn't inflict, Hori honestly had no idea what to say.

"O-Oi, Kashima," he unsteadily started, mindless of the fellow member's panicked worries as he discreetly gauged the extremity of their causes for concern. "...What happened to you?"

"Hm? Hori-chan-senpai, are you perhaps, worried about me? Do not fear, my beloved senpai, for not even mortal wounds will keep our love from rea- Gyaah!"

"You're pretty damn lucky your arm is broken, Kashima. I almost forgot I wasn't supposed to kill you..." Hori seethed, a rolled script in his hands as he watched Kashima delicately massage the bruise on her head from when he had smacked her. Ignoring her exaggerated cries and moans of pain, the president addressed his club members with a stern tone befitting of his role.

"No need to worry here, guys. Get back to work. We need all the time we could get to prepare and practice the upcoming play. Got it?" With nods of affirmation, the surrounding onlookers went about their duties, dismissing the fact that the lead role of said important play was lying on the ground in pain.

"Kashima, stay after. We'll continue our conversation then." As Hori straightened his clothes and started to walk away, missing how Kashima stubbornly pouted at such rough treatment despite having already been injured. Which, shockingly, was a first, considering that she would have been ecstatic having to spend even more time with her beloved senpai.

"What conversation? You were just hitting me..." The princely teen mumbled, earning a heated glare from Hori.

"... The hell did you just say?"

"... I-It'll ruin my image if I were to be caught being hit on by a third year midget , Senpai!" Kashima, in her haste to cover up her earlier statement, had completely dismissed the fact that what she was saying wasn't helping at all. As if she had just reached enlightenment, she animatedly gasped in clarity. "At least go for someone shorter than you, Hori-chan-senpai! I'm sure _someone _will see your appeal!"

"KAASHIMAA!"

Poor Kashima didn't see the whiteboard headed her way until it was too late.

"Uwaah! President! Have a little more delicacy!"

"Kashima-kun, are you alright?!"

"Gyaah, Kashima's knocked out! President!"

* * *

"So you saw a girl being harassed by some high school students... And so jumped in to save the day, and they thought you were a guy and charged at you?" Hori sat puzzled, staring at his fellow club member with an expression Kashima clearly discerned as disdain. Hell, "how much of an idiot are you?" was plainly written all over his face as he sat unmoving, and knowing him like she did, was refraining from saying just that aloud.

She cheekily grinned in response, before a thoughtful expression suddenly flitted across her smooth, handsome complexion. "What are you talking about, Hori-chan-senpai? I tried to intimidate them and take her away, but they ganged up on me before I could. So technically, it wasn't my fault they weren't scared."

"..."

"..."

"You're an idiot, aren't you."

"Hahaha, you mean you're _favorite _idiot I'm all yours, Senpai!" Kashima lighthearted chuckled, mindless of the rolled script he smacked the side of her head with. Hori breathed a sigh of exasperation all the while massaging his temples, never one to sugarcoat just exactly how much she was pissing him right the fuck off.

"Keh," he blanched in disgust, and uttered a last sigh of absolute resignation. "As long as _that_," he pointed toward her cast, "is as far as it goes."

"Ay, ay! Whatever you say, Hori-chan-senpai!" As enthusiastic as ever, Kashima saluted Hori with her working arm, a demeanor as positive and naïve as her actions plastered on her face.

"You're just so damn optimistic, aren't you? Do you have _any _idea how much you worried me for a second there, Kashima?"

Kashima's vision was abruptly dominated with strands of brown and dark, concerned irises to match. All too suddenly, she found herself face to face with her beloved Senpai, a glare threatening to usurp his previously worried expression.

"S-Senpai?" She stayed unmoving as Hori hovered above her. Dully, she noted their rather uncommon height difference and how he was, for once, actually taller than her. Taking a hesitant gulp, she smiled uncertainly at him. "What's the matter, Hori-chan-senpai?

"How simple-minded are you? What the hell did you think would happen if they decided to go further than _just _a broken arm?! Whether you like it or not, you're still a girl, and you were surrounded! Hell, even a guy wouldn't just jump in like that!"

"But I won."

"You-... wha?"

_Huh?_

At Hori's bemused countenance, Kashima nodded eagerly in earnest. "Mm-hm! Aren't you proud of me, Hori-chan-senpai?!"

_'A fucking monster.'_

Before he had a chance to answer, the taller kouhai had already approached him with a lopsided grin so wide it was blinding.

"Bwuah, I would have never thought I'd see the day when Senpai was actually worried about _me!" _She released another hearty chuckle and leaned in close, way too close.

"Tch, Kashima you-"

"But _thanks."_

Before Hori had realized, Kashima had gently pressed her lips against his cheek in gratitude, her light smile imprinted against his skin. Eyes widening in shock, he barely registered the immediate tilt of her lips as she involuntarily smirked at his lack of response, too caught up in the moment to notice, nor care.

Their brief contact ended way too soon for Hori, however, as he felt Kashima pull away, her golden specks of absinthe gleaming with unrestrained amusement.

"Well, see ya, Hori-chan-senpai!"

"O-Oi! Don't just-!"

A flash of dark turquoise later, and Kashima had all but disappeared, the figure of her presence lingering in the edge of his peripheral before winking away. Involuntarily, the sensation of her not so surprisingly soft lips gently pressed against his skin replayed itself. Much to Hori's aghast horror, he found himself not particularly hating it all _too _much, a thought that immediately terrified him tremendously.

"..."

_'Damn it.'_


End file.
